Sisterly Bonds and Stalking In-Laws
by Blade of Hellfire
Summary: Because Nobume is dating her brother, Kagura decides to have a girl's day out with her possible in-law. Too bad Umibozu recieved the news as well, and with invasive family members and a lingerie shop, who knows what'll happen! Hilarity guaranteed! KamuixNobume & OkitaxKagura.


**Yo! Thanks for the feedback on my pool-fic, I'm surprised so many people like it. I got a request that somehow incorporated KamNob in a fic with Kagura and Okita without them being enemies, and though: why not? In this fic, Umibozu hasn't met Sougo or Nobume yet, my previous fic involving Nobume meeting Kagura didn't happen in this fic's timeline, and I made up Kagura and Kamui's mother's name. I have no idea what her name is, I just tried to come up with something that sounded like their names. Lastly, I decided to make something up with Yato courtsmanship, so I hope no one finds it too cheesey. So read, enjoy, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama**

"Nobu-chan! Look at this one!" Kagura dragged her new sister figure along the commercial side of Kabukicho. Currently, it was Imai Nobume's day off from the Mimiwarigumi, and Kagura's boyfriend was forced to take a real patrol shift from the demonic vice captain. Nobume's lover was currently in deep space doing illegal trade of some kind, so both women had the day to themselves, or so they thought.

"Ano…Umibozu-san…something tells me this isn't legal." Shinpachi sighed. Today, he was supposed to be at an Otsu fan-meeting, but instead he and Gintoki were dragged along by Umibozu to spy on his daughter and possible future daughter-in-law. Gintoki was about as excited to be there as Shinpachi; there was a marathon on Beach Volleyball and Bikini Contests on the sports channel, and here he was wasting it away on two fully clothed girls, with no breasts or breasts that would get him killed. Either way, if any accidental contact happened for the two Yorozuya men with Kagura and Nobume, both men would face the wrath of two Yato males and the third-in-command of the Shinsengumi.

"Nonsense! This is the perfect opportunity to observe my new daughter, as well as how far my daughter has to go before I declare her independent!" Umibozu declared.

"Baldy…I don't think Souchiro or your crazy son will appreciate this." Gintoki sighed, dreaming of bikini-bouncy volleyball.

"Again you speak nonsense! It was Kamui who suggested I meet Nobume-chan, himself!" In all honestly, that wasn't a total lie. The father and son just happened to cross paths in a Harusame trading route; Umibozu had been buying supplies, Kamui happened to be at the location at the time. After a brief fight, Umibozu had noticed a familiar golden ring around his son's neck. Recognizing the Yato tradition, Umibozu immediately asked his son if it was true.

_"Yes father. Her name is Imai Nobume-chan, she's on planet earth."_

His son hadn't even bothered to brag about how strong she was, that must've meant that she completely bested him in a fight! So after rushing back to earth, which took several days, he decided to go ask Kagura to see if she knew this 'Nobume'; only to discover that she was also following the Yato custom. Only hers was a diamond ring around her neck, while Kamui's had been a simple gold wedding band. He had watched his daughter meet up with a gorgeous girl with red eyes, navy blue hair, and white uniform, he knew he had just laid eyes on Kamui's martial target. Kagura even called her 'Nobu-neechan'. So not only had his son not actually given him permission to see Nobume, but she nor Kagura didn't even know he was there. Ever since that moment three hours ago, he kidnapped megane and permhead, and forced them to stalk the two women with him.

Gintoki sighed as he saw the two women go into a random clothing store, only to be dragged in by Umibozu. The three of them hid behind the clothing stands. "Baldy…what's the point of this? What do you hope to accomplish with this?"

"Like I said! To observe my future daughter-in-law and to see how much my daughter's grown!" Umibozu whispered.

"Then why not introduce yourself to Imai-san?" Shinpachi suggested.

"I can't! Kamui will accuse me of being paranoid and I don't want my future daughter to have the wrong idea about me!" Baldy hissed. "As for Kagura…I can't believe she didn't tell me…"

"Tell you what?" Shinpachi frowned.

"Don't play dumb with me! You two knew she had a boyfriend the whole time! What you didn't tell me is, is that they were engaged!" Umibozu hissed. Oh Kagura told him about Sougo, but he hadn't actually met the boy, and he didn't know how serious the relationship was until now.

"Ara, ara, Baldy…what are you talking about? Souchiro and Kagura aren't getting married, they're in a relationship we can't fight, so we've just decide to let bygones be bygones, and accept all the free passes the Shinsengumi gives us." Gintoki explained.

"So what you're telling me is: you sold out my daughter's innocence for diplomatic immunity." Umibozu concluded.

"Gin-san…he's right, you know? We did kind of turn a blind eye because we had no choice." Shinpachi sighed. In all honesty, he and Gintoki weren't fans of the OkiKagu pairing either, but you couldn't fight the power of the natural evolution of rivalry to love. They tried to stop Kagura, they most definitely did, but she either broke down the door or Sougo would slice the door in hald when he picked her up for their dates. Gintoki even challenged Sougo to a test of worthiness, only to have it thwarted by endless parfaits. Shinpachi got bribed with Otsu concert tickets. Shameful secrets, indeed.

"Shut up Megane, you accepted the bribes too." Gintoki glared.

"That was after you went along with it!" Megane fired back. "Umibozu-san…why do you think Kagura and Kamui are engaged anyways?"

"What? You mean Kagura didn't tell you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's a sign of engagement." Kagura said happily to the navy beauty. "You see, in Yato custom, the rings are always worn around the neck until the couple's actually engaged."

"I see. But why don't I or Okita-san wear one, whereas you and Kamui do?" Nobume asked curiously.

"That's because it's a Yato tradition specifically, uh-huh! You guys can wear one you want, uh-huh! But it's not like human weddings, Yato don't take the rings that seriously, uh-huh!" Kagura explained; before Nobume could protest, Kagura finished. "The rings mean that we belong to someone, and that we don't want any one else. These rings are more than just a simple marriage ceremony to us, it's a promise and commitment to a Yato."

Nobume stared down at her left ring finger, noticing it was ring-less. "So where did Kamui-kun get his ring then? Did Okita not give you yours?"

"Nope! Yato never exchange rings! Each Yato branch has their own rings to signify their unity to the clan, and once we take it from the previous generation, it symbolizes that we're ready to start off on our own and continue the family line. The ring around my neck belonged to Mami, while Baka-Nii-chan has Papi's." Kagura explained. "Baka-Niichan probably took it before he left home like I did."

"I thought he had cut off all ties with your father." Nobume replied.

"He did, but that doesn't change tradition! Nii-chan has been one for the old ways, so he wouldn't leave something like that behind. Besides, it's also a Yato's way of saying they're mature enough to commit to marriage or continue the family line." Kagura explained. "Though the Sadist isn't getting that for years to come, so you and Nii-chan have a head start, uh-huh!"

"So are non-Yatos expected to wear rings in the same manner, or are rings not exchanged?" The older girl asked.

"Normally Yato marry between each other to keep the clan pure, but me and Nii-chan obviously aren't doing that, uh-uh! In the cases with two Yato, rings aren't exchanged and the husband and bride will simply keep the rings from their respective mother and father. But with you and Sadist…I don't know it's up to you, really." Kagura's smile widened when she a particular cute piece of clothing. "Knowing the Sadist, he'll probably buy one for me because he's kind of a romantic, as much as he denies it." She grabbed the outfit, and saw one for Nobume as well. "As for Baka-Niichan, he'll buy you one but you'll have to spell it out for him, uh-huh! He may have had girls trip over themselves to see him, but he's as romantic as a Sadaharu, uh-huh!"

Managing a smile, Nobume nodded, feeling strangely relieved. By wearing that ring, Kamui was telling every girl that fawned over him, that he was taken. And seeing the engagement ring sparkle around Kagura's neck, she knew Okita felt the same relief about his lover. "I see. Did you tell Okita this, as well?"

"Oh yeah! The Sadist was really freaked out for awhile about me and other guys, don't know why though- I never worry about him and other girls. And he made virtual girls bow down to him, uh-huh! So to compromise, I showed him this ring, told him the custom, and I've been wearing it ever since." She handed Nobume the outfit she picked out for her. "Let's go try these on!"

Nodding in approval, she followed the younger to the dressing room. "Also…why are the rings worn around the neck?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The rings are worn around the neck to publically declare their faith and loyalty towards their partner! If you wear it on a finger, it'll just get in the way of fight or get torn off; on a chain people will explicity see it and you can better protect it with your clothes!" Umibozu declared. He and the younger men stood up, seeing as how the girls went to change.

"Sounds more like a chain and collar effect to me." Gintoki replied.

"You could definitely take it like that, yes! Not gonna lie, S&M is a huge turn-on to Yato!" Umibozu nodded.

"I did not need to know that." Gintoki sighed, that explained Okita and Kagura's natural attraction.

"Ano Umibozu-san…what happens when a Yato gets married?" Now that Shinpachi thought about it, he never once remembered Umibozu wearing a ring, finger or neck. "What happens to the ring then?"

"We wear it around our fingers; necks come first, fingers come on marriage!" Umibozu explained. "Besides…after Kayuma died…I couldn't even look at the rings anymore, so I put both of them aside. I didn't even look for the rings when Kamui and Kagura left."

"Ah…" Gintoki and Shinpachi didn't say anything else. As much as they hated to admit it, both felt that Okita was right for Kagura, she never smiled quite the same around anyone else, and…he was the only she was ever truly excited to be around. Umibozu never got to see that until now, it was nice to see your daughter grow up.

"Hey Anego! Look at me and Nobume-neechan found!" Kagura's voice broke through their skulls. The three men had the same thoughts running through their heads: 'ANEGO!' Otae was here?! No sooner than Kagura said that, the dressing room curtain was pulled back, and out waltzed Nobume and Kagura. Only to come face to face with the three male stooges following them.

Silence overcame them for awhile, while three men stared at the sight before them. Both women were in skimpy lingerie items, both were scantily-clad, but the worst part was: both looked beyond nose-bleed worthy. Kagura was wearing a sheer, pink lace, micro-mini chengosam skirt, that was interlaced by red lace that ran along the sides, which connected to the natural bra padding around her breasts. It essentially resembled an open back and side one piece, with a whit bunny garter belt on the left leg to complete the look. Nobume was wearing a similar getup, but instead of ribbons and lace, it was leather and belts. Nobume was wearing a purple leather micro-mini skirt, with black thigh socks, and had belts that ran up her sides and up to her bra. Her bra was purple and shiny, and even had a leather loop around her neck. There was complete silence until Nobume broke it. "This is why I prefer being Vice Captain, the males around me would be too spineless for this kind of exhibitionism."

"Errr…" Beads of sweat was pouting down from their brows. CRACK! Slowly, they turned their heads and saw Otae glaring down at them with a menacing smile that promised death.

"Ara, Gin-san, Umibozu-san, what are you doing here, being a horrible influence on my brother?" Otae asked sweetly.

"O-Otae-san…what might you be doing here?" Gintoki asked uneasily.

"Ara, my friend owns this lingerie shop and I invited Nobume-chan and Kagura-chan over for some sisterly bonding, considering they'll be in-laws soon enough." Otae's death aura never wavered. "You see, this is a special lingerie shop in Kabukicho because the windows are tinted black and only women are allowed in. This is so, the customers can feel comfortable trying on the products and model them around the store if they want. Isn't it nice to have this kind of security, Shin-chan?"

"Anueue, this isn't what it looks like!" Shinpachi yelled. And that was when he noticed several women in kimono were standing behind Otae with equally pissed off looks. "We didn't know this was a women's-only shop! It was baldy's fault! He forced us in here!"

"Seriously ladies! Kagura-chan! This isn't what it looks like!" Gintoki protested. "This is all Baldy's fault! And where did this army of women come from? How come I didn't notice them before?"

"Hey! When I ducked and ran behind the racks, I didn't here you protesting!" He yelled. "This was all to check up on my daughters! Not some perverted panty-raid! In fact, these shops should he illegal!"

"Baldy…" Kagura had her arms wrapped around her chest to cover herself, but she was radiating anger. "Scum like you isn't my father…"

"Yes…I do believe that reproduction from you is a crime of nature, and therefore impossible." Nobume said with an equally dark aura, but she didn't cover herself. Despite being exposed in front of three men, she remained as stoic as ever.

"K-Kagura…N-Nobume…" Umibozu felt his heart turning to stone. He suddenly felt an ice-cold hand on his shoulder.

"Now then…since Kagura-chan and Nobume-san are indecent at the moment it will be my job to throw you out." Otae cracked her knuckles. "Goodbye." BAM! Despite being a Yato, Umibozu was tossed out of the shop like a ragdoll. Turning to the other two frightened men, she cracked her knuckles. "This is the sanctity of women's only lingerie shops, providing women with the security and confidence needed to choose something to make themselves and their partners feel great about themselves so…GET OUT!" BAM! BAM!

"Nobume-neechan…I should warn you, if you marry Baka-Niichan…you'll get baldy as a stalker. Think you can handle that?" Kagura asked, still covering herself.

"I have had worse stalker-types before. What about you…" Nobume smirked when she felt a familiar aura outside the ship. "If you marry Okita Sougo, you will have Baldy-san as well as those useless samurai and the Shinsengumi as your stalkers…are you up for it, Yato Kagura?"

Grinning up at the older, Kagura's answer was instant. "Oh yeah!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uuuggh…Baldy…I'll kill you…" Gintoki groaned getting up from the ground. "Megane…are you all right?"

"Yeah…it's a women's only shop all right." He pointed to the sign on the window. "And yes…the windows are tinted."

"Great, now we're in the same boat as Baldy, thanks a lot you stupid daughter-con." Gintoki glared.

"Daughter-con?!" Umibozu stood up. "I am a loving father who only wants what's best for his daughter, is that so wrong?!"

"It is, if you're peeping at her." A familiar sadistic voice stopped Baldy's rant, and the man slowly turned to see a sandy-blonde boy, who looked the same age as Kamui, in a Shinsengumi jacket. His eyes were closed, and he had a cheerful expression on, hiding his murderous intent. "Danna, Megane…what are you doing here exactly?"

"Souchiro! It's not what it looks like! We were kidnapped by this guy!" Gintoki accused.

"Okita-san! This is a huge misunderstanding, we swear!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

"I see…so collaborating stories will get you out of a harassment charge, cute plan Megane-kun." Sougo's smile never wavered.

"What are doing here anyways Souchiro-kun?! Don't you have patrol?!" Gintoki demanded.

"Megane's sister called and said there were three perverts in this women's only shop that wouldn't leave, and seemed to be ignoring the employees' efforts of warning. So she called the Shinsengumi, and when Hijikata-san told me it involved China, naturally I couldn't ignore it. So now it'll be my pleasure of cleaning Kabukicho's streets of its scum." Okita's eyes opened into their familiar sadistic slits.

"You!" Before Sougo could make his arrest, he turned to the leader of this charade and rose a brow. "You're Okita Sougo?! The one my daughter mentioned in her letters?!"

"Ah. You really must be China's father then. She must've got everything from her mom, huh?" Sougo replied, noticing the man looked nothing like his daughter.

"YES! Kayuma was amazingly hot!" Umibozu boasted loudly. "Kagura's a spitting image of her! Now boy, I need to test you to make sure you're worthy of my daughter-"

"Turn around and bend over you daughter-con, this won't hurt a bit." Sougo's demonic grin didn't fade as he slowly unsheathed his sword. "Megane, Danna…you should do the same."

And that day, an old Yato got his umbrella formally shoved up his ass, followed by a novice swordsman and former revolutionary hero who had their own swords shoved in their asses. Justice was served, but unfortunately…Umibozu wasn't quite done repenting yet.

Somehow Nobume got a hold of her boyfriend and told him about the incident, afterwards: "Huh weird…my fist seems to be moving on its own." That was no excuse to the poor subordinate, that had his head kicked in. And that concludes how Umibozu met his future son and daughter in law!

**OWARI!**

**Review please! Again, I made up Kagura and Kamui's mother, I have no idea what her name actually was. Sorry if Nobume was out of character at all.  
**


End file.
